Your Way !
by SmolderLady
Summary: Tu es toi, tu es peut-être arrogant, insolent, avec un ego sur-dimensionné, tu peux parfois être égoïste voir méchant, tu as vraiment un sale caractère, mais.. tu es toi, à ta manière... Et c'est ça que j'aime. You are you in Your Way, and that's what I love
1. Chapter 1

A ta manière... Tu es toi à ta manière ! Et c'est ça que j'aime..

Vous a-t-on déjà dit que rien n'est fait au hasard ? Croyez-vous au destin ? Croyez-vous que les choses ce font toute seule ? Vous a-t-on déjà dit que la beauté ne venait pas que de l'exterieur ? Vous a-t-on aussi déjà dit qu'un homme, plus il est bad boy, plus ça fait craquer les filles ? Vous-a-ton déjà annoncé une nouvelle qui a bouleversé votre vie au point de vous demandez si c'est la bonne décision ou pas ?

Tout ça fait parti de notre quotidien...

Toutes ces questions... Tellement de question, alors que la réponse est si simple.. Tu es toi, tu es peut-être arrogant, insolent, avec un ego sur-dimensionné, tu peux parfois être egoïste voir méchant, tu as vraiment un sale caractère, mais.. tu es toi, à ta manière... Et c'est ça que j'aime.


	2. Chapter 2

Assis au rebord de sa fenêtre, un jeune homme brun, était en train de contemplais l'horizon, le regard dans la vague, comme perdu à des kilomètres de la réalité.. Mais deux bras furent interruption et s'accrochèrent à la taille assez imposante du jeune homme qui sursauta de surprise. A son contact, un sourire avait directement été accroché sur son visage, même si ce n'était pas un sourire heureux, c'était un automatisme quand elle le touchait..

-Je m'inquiète pour toi...

-Pas besoin, je vais très bien.

-Nat..

-Haley, s'il te plaît.. Tu sais que je t'aime d'accord ? Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me retrouver seul un moment !

A peine il eût finit sa phrase, qu'une tête blonde était déjà monté sur ses genoux, en criant « Papa, papa ». Nathan s'autorisa alors un deuxième sourire, en frottant les cheveux de son fils.

-Viens chéri, Papa doit faire quelque chose.. Nous on va aller se promener dans le parc.

Il lança un sourire gratifiant à sa femme, tout en se disant qu'il avait vraiment trouvé la parfaite épouse. Il embrassa le petit Jamie, ainsi qu'Haley, qui prit son fils par la main, même si ce dernier avait une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, et commencèrent à partir..

* * *

Nathan soupira alors de soulagement de se retrouver enfin seul. Mais.. la tranquillité ne dure pas éternellement à croire.. Deux toquements s'ensuivent cinq minutes après le départ de sa famille, qui suivirent de talons, et d'une voix énergétique « Où est-ce qu'il est mon neveu préféré ? ». Brooke. Nathan l'aperçu enfin quand elle rentra dans le salon. Elle s'arrêta alors, et lui fit un sourire à s'en fendre la mâchoire.

-Hey ! Haley n'est pas là ?

Demanda t'elle, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas là.. Sinon il y aurait belle lurette qu'elle se serait manifesté.

-Tu viens juste de l'a rater.

-C'est pas grave.. Je vais l'attendre ! Comment ça va ?

S'enquit-elle dangereusement..

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle rentre de suite, à mon avis il y en a pour longtemps... Et comme je le répète en ce moment à TOUT le monde, je vais très bien merci !

-Ca va très bien... Dit-elle ne levant les mains vers le haut, en signe de paix. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu prenais tout ça.. Bien ?

-Brooke.. Je trouve ça vraiment gentil de t'inquièter pour moi.. Mais j'en ai marre depuis une semaine qu'on m'envahisse..

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je comprend tout à fait Nathan... Mais tu es mon ami, et je veux t'accompagner ce jour-là

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, ni une proposition, c'était plutôt une affirmation. Nathan secoua la tête, c'était peine perdu s'il disait non, elle viendrait quand même alors..

-Merci.. je sais que je peux compter sur toi Brooke, et je t'en suis reconnaissant.

-Bon.. Tu diras à Haley que je suis passé ?

Demanda-t'elle en souriant. Elle s'était rapproché de lui, et lui fit une petite caresse amicale sur l'épaule.

-C'est comme si c'était fait.

-Merci !

Sur ce, elle fit demi-tour, Nathan se re-concentra dans sa contemplation, et c'est quand il n'entendit ni les talons claqué, ni la voix de Brooke, et surtout qu'il avait entendu la porte claqué, qu'il pu enfin être seul pour de bon, enfin il espérait.. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde en faisait tout un plat.. C'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'affreusement grave.. C'est sûr, ça lui foutait un sacré coup, et il en voulait à beaucoup de gens de lui avoir caché ça.. Mais il allait pas en faire toute une histoire. Il avait prit sa décision, il en était sûr, et surtout bien motivé... Il avait le soutient de sa femme, et aussi de son fils, et maintenant de Brooke. Il sait que ce jour-là, il ne sera pas tout seul.. Et ça le rassurait, même beaucoup ! Il fallait bien qu'il rattrape toutes ces années perdu.. Non ?


End file.
